Guilty Gear: The Magic of Battle
by Thales Hikaru
Summary: Apenas outra versão para os fatos de Guilty Gear. Ou seria a versão de uma brasileiro de Guilty Gear? tanto faz...
1. O policial e o caçador solitário

Guilty Gear: The Magic of Battle

(Espaço do Autor)

Bem gente, esta é a minha primeira Fic, apesar de já ter quase criado um capítulo de outra série. Na verdade, não pretendo criar nada de absolutamente novo, o que mais quero mostrar na minha Fic, é como eu entendi os acontecimentos, ou seja, terá todos os personagens de GG: The Missing Link nesta primeira "temporada" e depois aparecerá os de GGX na segunda e assim por diante. NÃO PRETENDO ESCREVER SOBRE OVERTURE. Não irei "criar casais" a não ser os que existam na história original. Vamos ao que interessa.

(Fim do Espaço do Autor)

1º capítulo: A guerra, o policial e o caçador solitário

Paris, sede da Interpol, 2180

- Boa tarde capitão Kiske! – um policial que acabara de chegar (atrasado claro) cumprimentou seu capitão

- Atrasado de novo hein? – O capitão Kiske respondeu, sorrindo. A sua aparência era o que as garotas poderiam chamar de "bonito". Ele era loiro, seus olhos eram azuis, daquele tipo que não te deixa mentir. Apesar de estar sério, era certo de que ele não estava com raiva do outro policial.

- Hehehe... acabei dormindo demais n.n" – respondeu o policial

- Vá, mas não chegue atrasado mais vezes, se não nem eu posso te salvar! – Kiske sorri, até que se lembra de seu passado

2173, Lugar desconhecido

Era uma guerra, mas não uma daquelas que já estamos acostumados. Era uma guerra que realmente merecia o adjetivo "sangrenta". Eram humanos lutando contra... suas próprias criações que pareciam com robôs. E lá estava o capitão, Ky Kiske, usando uma capa branca com detalhes azuis. Ele carregava uma espada, que também possuía detalhes azuis. Ele então balança a espada em sua frente, cortando o vento, até que sai um raio elétrico de sua espada. Ele é acertado nas costas por um robô e exclama de dor. Ele desmaia e se vê em um hospital. Ele não se lembra de nada além disso. Dizem que uma mulher vestida de vermelho o salvou, mas não há provas disso. Ele pensou que poderiam ter confundido com seu rival, quase a ponto de inimigo mortal: Sol Badguy. E então ele "volta à vida real"

Paris, sede da Interpol, 2180

Ky vê na televisão: URGENTE! A Ordem Sagrada dos Cavaleiros Divinos anuncia que está organizando um torneio para uma possível nova ordem, o ganhador poderá ter um desejo qualquer realizado. Entre em contato com o telefone 1478-9632 para maiores informações. Neste exato momento Ky percebe que há alguma coisa errada. Neste momento ele recebe uma ligação. Era a voz de um senhor de idade. Ky reconheceu na hora.

- Boa tarde Ky... ou devo dizer... capitão Ky Kiske – disse o velho

- Não precisa disso Capitão Undersn, o senhor sempre será superior a todos nós. – respondeu Ky

- Por que você acha que passei o título de capitão da Ordem Sagrada dos Cavaleiros para você quando ainda tinha 16 anos?

Ky ficou em silêncio, até que Undersn voltou a falar.

- Ky... acredito que a esta altura você já tenha visto o anúncio... acredito que alguma coisa estranha está por trás disso... será que ela conseguiu?

- Senhor Kliff... desde o início eu suspeitei que algo estava errado, mas acredito que ele esteja por trás disso.

- Você e seu ódio por Sol... queria entender...

Ky mais uma vez fica em silêncio, e fecha o punho, com raiva

- Deus sabe o que faz, e se ele me deu esse ódio por Badguy, é porque há algum motivo, e eu não pararei de batalhar até que a justiça realmente reine!

- Foi por isso que eu te dei o título de capitão, Kiske! Por enquanto, adeus!

- Adeus senhor Kliff!

Logo após Ky desligar o telefone, ele sente uma presença atrás dele

- Ora, ora, e não é que o capitão Kliff está bem energético, não é, Kiske?

Ky então movimenta rapidamente a mão em direção a suas costas, procurando atingir aquela presença.

- Por que está tão esquentadinho assim, Kiske?

Era um homem que usava um casaco (ou colete não sei) vermelho, calça branca, e uma espécie de faixa na cabeça, escrito 'Rock You' e também era meio escuro, e tinha um cabelo grande e desarrumado

- Sol Badguy, a fonte da minha miséria e ódio... Eu mesmo vou te matar, pelo bem da justiça!

- Vamos nos encontrar no torneio então! Adeus! Apenas um aviso: não fique no meu caminho, ou você vai entender porque também me chamam de "Chamas Imorais"

Sol então sai caminhando do escritório de Ky, enquanto cantava algo do tipo "We Will we Will Rock You"


	2. Esse é o meu passado, parceiro!

Guilty Gear: The Magic of Battle

**2º capítulo: Esse é o meu passado, parceiro!**

_1980, Londres_

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – um cara loiro que usava bandana gritou de animação.

- O que aconteceu more? – respondeu uma garota que estava ao lado e de mãos dadas com ele.

- Consegui emprestado o CD de Queen do Frederick! – respondeu o loiro, ainda mais animado

- Tadinho dele, Axl! Ele ainda é um garoto de 5 anos! – retrucou a namorada do loiro

- Tadinho nada! Ninguém mandou ele roubar minha bandana dos Estados Unidos autografada pelo próprio Bon Jovi (não sei escrever). – disse Axl, com indignação

- Era só uma bandana! Não sabe o quanto ele ama Queen? E você pegou o álbum favorito dele com certeza. Se não me engano o nome era...

- SHERR MY HART ATUK!!

- Você não quis dizer 'Sheer My Heart Attack'?

- Ou isso, Megumi-chan n.n

- Que foufooo agora meu amor sabe falar japonês! \o/ e... e... – Megumi põe a mão em algo que estava no peito de Axl – mas o que é isso?

- é o meu 2º maior tesouro, minha Kusarigama que eu mesmo fiz! – respondeu Axl, animado novamente. Desculpa, mas temos que nos separar por hoje... tchauzinho! – Axl se despediu de sua namorada... pena que...

_Na manhã seguinte, ainda em Londres_

- Ué? Onde eu estou? É o trem de ontem a noite ali na frente, mas ele parece tão... Avançado... A rua tão... Modificada... Parece até que estou no futuro! É melhor eu perguntar a alguém onde eu estou. Vamos a casa da Megumi!

Axl, ao chegar na casa de sua namorada, vê algo destruído, impossível de identificar... parecia algo com uma mansão destruída, e então se ajoelha triste...

- Ei moleque! O que você está fazendo aí? Isso aí já foi esquecido há mais de 50 anos!

- Ei cara... você pode me dizer onde estou... parece um sonho... está tudo tão avançado...

- Estamos em 2180 esqueçeu?

- DOIS MIL CENTO E OITENTA?

- Iiii cara... acho que você ta meio ultrapassado XD

- Foi que nem aquele dia que eu sonhei que estava na era dos dinossauros e acordei com a cabeça sangrando... será que não é um sonho também?

-Esquece! O mundo é realmente este caos que você está vendo. Pelo que entendi você é um viajante do tempo. Recentemente anunciaram um torneio que quem ganhasse poderia ter um desejo qualquer garantido. Qual o seu nome?

- Low, Axl Low, obrigado por tudo

- Olha, para se inscrever, basta ligar para esse número, pode ser a cobrar: 1478-9632

- Só queria te pedir uma última coisa...

- Diga-me.

- Você pode me dizer o que houve com a humanidade desde 1980?

- Essa nem preciso dizer que é realmente uma looooooooooooonga história "só espero que o capitão Ky não fique zangado comigo"


	3. Aquilo que nós chamamos de Gears

Guilty Gear: The Magic of Battle

3º capítulo: Aquilo que nós chamamos de Gears

(espaço do autor)

Após escrever esse capítulo, consegui a marca de 3 cap's. no mesmo dia XD. Na verdade esse capítulo é aquele policial contando pro Axl o que houve com a humanidade. Como EM TODOS os animes nunca aparece o próprio personagem narrando, apenas aparece a cena de novo, farei isto também. LET'S ROCK

(fim do espaço do autor)

-Bem como você já sabe, em 1945, após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, foi criada Organização das Nações Unidas, a ONU, para preservar o senso global. Até que em 2010...

_convenção da ONU, 2010_

ATENÇÃO: OS ESTADOS UNIDOS EM UMA PARCERIA COM O JAPÃO ENCONTRARAM UMA MATÉRIA CAPAZ DE IMITAR O EFEITO DA ELETRICIDADE, CIENTISTAS ESTÃO ESTUDANDO ESSA MATÉRIA

_2014_

Estamos aqui para apresentar o 'Gear Project', um projeto para evoluir e fortalecer a humanidade, cientistas ainda estão projetando fórmulas para tal processo, aguardem mais algum tempo.

_2016_

Aquele que tinha sido voluntário para o projeto, um homem chamado Frederick, fugiu do laboratório logo após se tornar uma Gear por completo. Logo após tal acontecimento nós fomos obrigados a parar o projeto, pois o chefe, um homem desconhecido por todos, o qual chamamos apenas de "Aquele Homem" também desapareceu

_2073_

Foi localizado "Aquele Homem". Também foi descoberto que ele conseguiu completar uma Gear perfeita, a qual chamou de Justice, não se sabe de mais nada dela. Nós, americanos, reiniciamos o Gear Project

_2074_

Foi descoberto que um grupo de países europeus está usando as Gears para atacar os países latino-americanos, que ainda não possuem a tecnologia das Gears. Nasceu completamente a Gear Perfeita, Justice, que possui vontade própria e grande força. Outras Gears se juntaram a Justice e destruíram o Japão começando assim uma Guerra contra a humanidade. Com Isso foi criado um grupo de guerreiros chamado Ordem Sagrada dos Cavaleiros Divinos. Aparentemente são os únicos que podem combater as Gears

_2172_

Uma pessoa chamada Sol Badguy é recrutada por Kliff Undersn, capitão da Ordem Sagrada. Logo após disso ele misteriosamente sai da Ordem, roubando um de seus maiores tesouros, a Fuuenken

_2175_

Justice é finalmente selada, fazendo com que a Guerra Sagrada termine. A Ordem se desfaz e enfim podemos descansar em paz

_2180, Londres_

- E enfim foi tudo que aconteceu com a humanidade, Axl

- Se esta ordem foi desmontada, por que criariam este torneio de novo?

- Sinceramente, não faço a mínima idéia. Meu capitão foi o antigo capitão da Ordem Sagrada, ele possui o outro tesouro da Ordem dele, a espada Fuuraiken, que o ajuda a criar trovões, uma das partes da magia.

- Engraçado...

- O que é engraçado?

- Eu também possuo um poder estranho...

- Qual?

- Eu posso criar fogo a partir da minha kusarigama, mas não sei como fazê-lo e muito menos controlá-lo – Axl põe sua Kusarigama (Kusarigama é uma arma que parece com uma foice ligada a um peso por uma corrente, mas Axl a modificou, usando outra foice ao invés do peso) no peito observando-a

- Você deverá gostar de conhecer meu capitão, ele é uma ótima pessoa!

- E lá na polícia tem alguma garota bonita?

- Demorou... ¬¬ - quando o policial vê Axl já estava longe, sorrindo com as mãos ao alto, e claro...

- PARECE QUE HOJE VAI SER UM ÓTIMO DIA!

- Ele nem quis saber o que realmente é uma Gear... ESTOU 4 HORAS ATRASADO PRO TRABALHO!


	4. A bela e a fera

Guilty Gear: The Magic of Battle

(espaço do autor)

gente, desculpa pela demora em postar esse episódio, é que tive um problema aqui no PC mas já está tudo bem

(fim do espaço do autor)

4° capítulo: A bela e a fera que não viveram felizes para sempre

_Rússia_

- ...Ora... mas que pessoas burras... Tandem Top – Uma mulher, loira, de olhos frios e cabelo REALMENTE longo, cria algo como um disco de energia, lançando para longe homens que corriam para tentar atacá-la

- Lembrem-se: Não sou mais uma bonequinha desse bando de idiotas, selar o líder de vocês é a prova disso – disse mais uma vez a loira, que usava um vestido azul por cima de outro, branco, caminhando calmamente entre seus inimigos, pisando em um deles.

- Zato. Você é um inútil agora. Você se deixou levar pela ganância. Por isso que apenas o selei, não o matei. Porque tinha esperanças de que você pudesse ser humano novamente. Foi inútil. Vou entrar neste torneio, pois assim posso lhe encontrar e te destruir de vez, pelo bem da humanidade. Depois me entregarei às autoridades e irei pagar pelos meus crimes. Apareça, eu sei que você está se escondendo. – Logo após a loira falar isso apareceu algo como uma sombra se movendo na frente dela.

-HAHAHAHAHA – Uma risada sombria veio daquela sombra (nooooooooooooooooossa)

- Vamos, apareça – disse a loira novamente

- Millia Rage. Você sabe que isto é apenas uma cópia minha. Mas saiba que consegui me libertar de minha prisão dimensional, e entrarei no torneio para realizar minha vingança, Millia Rage, você não perde por esperar! Mas apenas por diversão... Invite Hell! (invocar inferno) – Aquela sombra virara algo como uma furadeira, embaixo de Millia, a qual se esquivou com facilidade

- Você não vai me pegar só com isso Zato, eu te matarei antes das finais, e cumprirei minha promessa!

Mas uma vez a sombra gargalha e desaparece de uma vez.

Millia suspira e vê um gato, o qual ela vai ao encontro

- Oi gatinho qual o seu nome hein? Se perdeu de seus amigos foi? Que pena. Não tenho como te levar, pois não tenho casa, e nunca paro em lugar algum... então seja livre, faça amigos e seja feliz, mas não esqueça de quem é! – Millia então pega uma capa e vai andando em direção a lugar nenhum

(espaço do autor)

Sinceramente fiquei muito decepcionado com esse capítulo... além de ser pequeno ainda achei meio infantil... para compensar apresentarei no próximo episódio: Chipp "Apelanuff" (Zanuff, "Apelanuff" é como eu gosto de chamá-lo), May e April, e Potemkin (o qual também chamam de "Do Pudim")


End file.
